The Next Generation of Dauntless
by ApocalypseofDreams
Summary: AU. Dauntless never invaded Abnegation, and Tris, Will and Christina joined Dauntless without a hitch. Years later, Tris and Tobais have their own children, as well as the other members of Dauntless we know, love and for some hate. Will their initiation be affected by rivalries of the past? When an unknown threat emerges will they ban together or tear each other apart?
1. Prologue

Four entered the training room and immedately sound of flesh pounding against leather echoing throughout the room.

"Hit harder than that, that's pathetic!" An angry voice which Four immediately recognised as Eric's yelled as he circled his sixteen year old son, Axel, who was swinging multiple punches at the black punching bag that hung from the ceiling.

"I'd say he's doing just fine." Four called as he stepped further into the room.

"Is there some kind of control room emergency?" Eric asked dryly, as he turned to face Four.

"Tris was looking for you." Four stated calmly, glancing at Axel who had taken advantage of his father's distraction to take a break from training. From where Four was standing he could tell the adolescent was panting, his light brown hair was matted with sweat and stuck to his forehead which gleaned with sweat.

"As you can see, I'm rather busy at the moment." Eric said dismissively.

Four folded his arms over his chest, "The aptitude test is tomorrow. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about Axel choosing Dauntless than whether or not he can get through stage one of initiation."

Eric scoffed, "As if he'd choose anything else."

"The choice is his to make." Four said, as he made eye contact with Axel, "You can't make it for him. Initiates transfer all the time, as we both know well enough."

Eric turned his attention to Axel, and roughly shoved the punching bag into the boy's abdomen, causing the youth to grunt in pain and stumble back a step.

"Get back to work!" Eric snapped, and called over his shoulder, "I'll find Tris in an hour."

Four nodded and glanced at Axel once more before he exited the room.

* * *

><p>After another half an hour of training his son, Eric had finally had enough. He approached the boy and roughly shoved him, causing the youth to land on the floor with a dull thud.<p>

"Seven hours later and you're still pathetic." Eric said angrily, his cold eyes fixated on his son, who lay crumpled on the floor. Eric slowly approached his son, then stepped on Axel's hand, watching with a satisfied smirk as Axel bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"You're an embarrassment, I've seen transfers better than this." Eric said coldly, then pressed down on Axel's hand once more, before he turned and left the room. Axel pulled his hand to his chest and tried to even his breathing, resisting the urge to vomit. His body ached all over from the hours of forced training his father had subjected him to. After a few minutes had passed, Axel finally forced himself to stand, his stomach lurched as he did so and he forced back bile before he walked out of the training room. He vaguely wondered what time it was, knowing it would be around dinner time since that was when his father had normally ended their full day training sessions. Having no appetite Axel walked back to his apartment, glad that the compound was mostly empty. Once home he quickly showered and changed into a clean black t-shirt and jeans before leaving, unsure of when his father would return home, but knowing he didn't want to be there when he did. Axel wandered Dauntless Headquartes aimlessly, before deciding to wait at the Chasm for when he thought it would be safe to return home. He rested his hands on the railing and watched as the water flowed freely below.

"You missed dinner." A female voice called.

"I'm not hungry." Axel said, keeping his eyes glued on the water below them, he could hear the clicking of her heels as she approached him.

"What happened?" The girl asked, as she stood beside him, focusing her light green eyes on him.

"Nothing." Axel lied.

"Really?" The girl questioned, as she grabbed his wrist and pulled the sleeve of his sweated up. She proceeded to examine his hands, and immediately noticed the bruises on his wrist and knuckles, "This doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Carrie, it's fine." Axel said irritably as he pulled his hand away, "We were just training."

"If it was fine you wouldn't lie to me." Carrie retorted, "You know how much I hate liars."

Axel smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her, "Well, I don't think you need the Aptitude Test to tell you that you belong in Candor. That, and the fact that you never seem to be able to shut up."

"Wow, it sounds like spending time with me is a major inconvenience." Carrie said, as removed his arm from around herself and turned to leave, "Maybe I should just leave?"

"Now don't do that." Axel said as he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer. He tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at her, "I never said that was a bad thing."

Carrie smiled and placed a hand on Axel's shoulder and pulled him closer, "Nice save. Have you given any thought to which faction you'll transfer to?"

Axel shook his head, "No. I don't think I'm transferring."

"Why not?" Carrie asked angrily, "You can't stay here with your father!"

"Where am I going to go, Carrie?" Axel asked, raising his voice, "Abnegation and Amity would be torture, I could never go to Candor. I lie too easily and I've always thought pure honestly was extraordinarily stupid. I might be smart enough for Erudite, but I couldn't waste my life studying. There's nowhere for me to go but Dauntless."

Carrie wrapped her arms around Axel and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, "I think you should wait until you get your test results before you decide anything. But, I really think you should leave. Even if it's not to Candor with me, I think being Factionless would be better than dealing with your dad."

Axel wrapped an arm around Carrie's back and kissed the top of her head, "I think I'd rather be dead than be Factionless."


	2. Chapter 1

All of the sixteen year olds waited in the cafeteria to take their aptitude tests, none of them knowing what to expect. Each faction stuck with their own, gathered in their own section of the cafeteria. The Erudites were discussing books and newspaper articles, the Candor youth were engrossed in friendly natured debates. The Amity adolescents were in high spirits as usual, some girls were braiding each other's hair while others were playing a handclapping game, while the Abnegation sat silently at their table so as not to draw attention to themselves. By far the loudest group was Dauntless, the soon to be initiates who were laughing and shouting while playing cards. A couple of boys were arm wrestling, while others cheered them on and placed bets on the outcome. When the Abnegation volunteer entered the room, the noise level lowered just enough so that her voice could be heard throughout the room.

"From Dauntless, Johanna Prior and Charlotte Kadel." She announced, and moved onto the other names, though after hearing her own name and her best friend's name Johanna had stopped listening to the woman. She grinned at Charlotte as both girls eagerly got up and approached the Abnegation woman. Charlotte and Johanna had been close friends for as long as Johanna could remember, a friendship they joked was inherited from their parents. Charlotte, or Charlie as she preferred was much taller than Johanna who only came up to the girl's shoulder. Charlie wore her curly, shoulder length black hair loose, while Johanna kept her dark brown hair pulled back into a braid.

"If your results aren't Dauntless, I'm never speaking to you again." Charlotte teased companion as they exited the cafeteria and entered mirror lined hallway that led to the aptitude testing rooms.

"I'm Dauntless through and through." Johanna said confidently, "_You're_ going to be the one forced to transfer."

"As if." Charlotte said with a laugh and wished her best friend luck before entering her testing room.

Johanna smiled and was directed to her testing room, where a man dressed in Abnegation grey stood waiting for her.

"Have a seat." the man instructed as he motioned to the reclined chair in the centre of the room. Johanna nodded and sat in the chair. Johanna watched through the mirror as the man began attaching electrodes to her forehead, wondering what they did. She assumed they were used to monitor her brain activity, but quickly rejected that theory when the man attached an electrode to his own forehead.

"You need to drink this." he said as he handed her a container with a clear liquid. Johanna examined the liquid for a moment before she drank it all in one gulp.

* * *

><p>When Johanna awoke from the simulation the Abnegation man stared at her with a troubled expression.<p>

"What is it?" Johanna asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Excuse me, I'll be back in one moment." the man said, before he exited the room.

Johanna watched him leave, her brows furrowed in confusion. _What just happened? Did I fail the test?_ she thought, her mind racing. _No, I couldn't have failed. It's impossible to fail I have to fit into a faction_ she reminded herself, _He must be new to administering the tests_. She rationalized, then realised not _everyone _fit into a faction. Both of her parents were Divergent, which meant that they fit into more than one faction, but wouldn't he be able to know that. Johanna's bright blue eyes focused on the man the second he re-entered the room, alarmed to see a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your test results were inconclusive. You have tested positive for two factions: Dauntless and Erudite. They call it-"

"Divergence." Johanna cut him off feeling relieved, "I'm Divergent?"

The man nodded, "Since you are aware of what Divergence is, I assume you know just how dangerous it is to be Divergent. I suggest you keep this information to yourself, Miss Eaton."

Johanna nodded, suddenly feeling anxious about the choosing ceremony. Divergence was dangerous and in Dauntless it could potentially mean death depending on who found out as both of her parents cautioned her the night before her test. But both of her parents had survived Dauntless initiation despite being Dauntless. If they could do it, then so could she, she would just have to keep it to herself.

"Would you like to go home?" The volunteer offered, "I could sign you out sick if you'd like."

"No." Johanna said as she stood, she knew if she left early Charlotte would notice her absence, and if Daxton found out he'd never shut up about what a coward she was.

"Are you sure? It would be no problem."

Johanna nodded, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>When Johanna returned to the table Charlotte was already seated, and had protectively placed her hand on the seat beside her, even though it wasn't in danger of being stolen. Johanna smiled at her friend and sat down as the Abnegation volunteer began to call out names of the next round of testing. From Dauntless, Daxton Hayes and Camilla Pedrad were to take their tests next.<p>

"What took you so long?" Charlotte asked, "I was starting to think maybe your result was Abnegation and they were going to abduct you into their faction."

Johanna chuckled, "Please, I could take down a stiff any day."

They talked amicably for a while, then joined in a game of cards to pass the time. Finally, the Abnegation volunteer entered the cafeteria and made the announcements for last group of testing, which included Axel Grey and Carrie Ensley. Johanna watched as they approached the testing area, holding hands and conversing quietly so that only the other could hear.

"You'd think they're going to their death beds or something." Charlotte said irritbly, "It's just a test."

"The result could end their relationship, if one of them transfers they would have to break up." Evan pointed out, pushing his dark brown bangs out of his eyes.

"I hope Axel transfers." Charlotte said and glanced in the direction of the testing area.

"He's not that bad." Evan said.

"Have you forgotten who his dad is?" Charlotte countered, remembering the stories her parents had told her about their initiation with Eric, "Did your parents tell you about their initiation?"

"A bit." Johanna said, "But Eric isn't running our's, so we'll be fine."

"He's not, but his daughter is." Charlotte said, "So if Axel does well, I think we all know why."

"Who told you that?" Evan asked.

Charlotte shrugged, "Not telling, all I'm saying is that it's not exactly fair that his sister's an instructor."

"My dad was my mom's instructor." Johanna said and gave Charlotte a pointed look, "Are you saying she didn't deserve her rank?"

"No, because your dad's not a complete pansycake." Charlotte defended herself, and everyone burst out laughing.

Carrie was the first to return of the last round of test takers, and Axel was the last. After he settled down in his seat beside Carrie the Abnegation volunteer entered the cafeteria, and the room immediately silenced.

"The aptitude tests are now complete. You are all free to go, think hard about your decision, after the choosing ceremony there is no turning back. Good luck tomorrow." She said, dismissing the adolescents.

* * *

><p>That evening Eric stood outside of the Dauntless Headquarters, leaning against the gate watching as the headlights of a blue car grew brighter as it approached. The car stopped a few feet in front of him, and a pale woman with silver blonde hair stepped out of the passenger side. The woman approached Eric, the sounds of her heels hitting the gravel echoed throughout the empty evening air, and she pulled her light blue jacket closer to shield herself from the cold.<p>

"Good evening Addison." Eric greeted.

"Eric." She greeted coolly, "You'll be pleased to know that your son's test results were Dauntless, as such he should remain in his original faction."

Eric nodded, "Good to know."

"Now, onto more pressing matters." Addison said in a business like tone, "I have almost perfected the new Divergent proof serum, but to proceed any further I require test subjects."

"And how do you plan to get these test subjects?"

"With your help." Addison answered tersely, as if the answer were obvious, "We will go over the details later, but for now if you discover any Divergents do not kill them, I'll be needing them later. You will inform me of them as well, include their age and faction of origin if you know it. If not, I expect you to find out."

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Eric asked.

Addison shook her head, "I just came to assure that you were still dedicated to our cause."

"I thought by now you'd have the solution to our problem." Eric said mildly, as he examined his nails.

"I would have if my mother's illness hadn't progressed so quickly." Addison said sharply, glaring at Eric with her cold grey eyes, "She didn't have enough time to teach me everything. But now I've caught up. You can rest assured that the Divergent threat will be either controlled, or eliminated entirely."

* * *

><p>After his meeting with Addison, Eric returned to his apartment and entered his son's room, he slammed the door shut and flicked on the lights.<p>

"Wake up." Eric growled at the sleeping teenager.

Axel immediately shielded his eyes from the brightness of the light. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the light, and he slowly sat up in his bed, glancing at his father, wondering what he had been woken up for.

"Regardless of your test results, you have two options tomorrow. You will either transfer or you will remain Dauntless. I don't care which one you choose, but if you remain you'd better be damn sure you're Dauntless material, and you better excel in your initiation." Eric said evenly, his cold eyes narrowing on his son, "Because if you disappoint me I won't hesitate to throw you over the chasm, am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Axel answered quietly, averting his eyes.

Eric looked his son up and down before he turned the light off and exited the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving his son in the dark to consider the two options he had been given.


End file.
